civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Phoebe Pember
Phoebe Yates Levy Pember (August 18, 1823 - March 4, 1913) was a member of a prominent American Jewish family from Charleston, South Carolina and a nurse and female administrator of Chimborazo Hospital at Richmond, Virginia during the American Civil War. She assumed the responsibility informally at the age of 39 and eventually over 15,000 patients came under her direct care during the war. Family and early life Pember was born on August 18, 1823 and raised in Charleston, South Carolina. The fourth of seven children, she was raised in a wealthy and socially prominent Jewish family; her father, Jacob Levy, was a successful merchant while her mother, Phoebe Yates, was a popular actress. One of Pember's sisters, Eugenia Levy, married lawyer and congressman Philip Phillips, and would later be twice imprisoned for her support of the Confederate cause. Exemplifying the way in which wealth enabled some antebellum Jewish families to gain full community acceptance, the Levy family moved among Charleston's elite until a series of financial setbacks sent them to Savannah, Georgia, in the late 1840s.hjk Marriage Pember apparently received some formal schooling before her 1856 marriage to Bostonian Thomas Pember, who was not Jewish. He died soon after their marriage and by late 1861 she was a childless widow, living with her parents in Marietta, Georgia where they had fled to escape the ravages of war. Unhappy at home, Pember accepted an invitation to serve at Richmond's Chimborazo Hospital. She reported for duty in December 1862. Civil War A sprawling institution on the outskirts of the city, Chimborazo was reportedly the largest military hospital in the world in the 1860s. By the end of the Civil War, the hospital had cared for some 76,000 patients. Pember's job was to head up one of the facility's five divisions. It was an unusual job for a woman, at a time when virtually all nursing was done by men. Pember's varied duties surely required what one of her contemporaries described as her "will of steel under a suave refinement." Although Pember had to thwart efforts by her staff to pilfer supplies, once reportedly threatening a would-be thief with a gun, she also seems to have been accepted and valued by patients. In a male-dominated environment, she was able to give soldiers a warm, feminine presence. Lacking adequate food, medicine, and other supplies, often that warm presence was the best that Pember and her staff could offer. Although she dedicated herself to relieving the suffering of soldiers, she was often simply a final companion for the dying. Pember remained at Chimborazo until the Confederate surrender in April 1865. After the war, she wrote her memoirs, which were published as A Southern Woman's Story: Life in Confederate Richmond, in 1879. This book, which details her daily life through anecdotes of the war years, remains one of the best sources for understanding the experiences and ideas of upper-class Southern Jewish women before and during the Civil War. Death and legacy Following the Civil War, Pember maintained her elite social status, and traveled extensively through the United States and Europe. In her last years she lived with her niece, Fanny Phillips Hill in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and died on March 4, 1913 of breast cancer. She is buried in Laurel Grove Cemetery in Savannah, Georgia. Pember's childhood home in Charleston is now a bed and breakfast at 26 Society Street. The portrait used in the literature is a Sully portrait of her mother, Phoebe Yates Levy. Notes References * * External links *Chimborazo Hospital * Category:1823 births Category:1913 deaths Category:Women in the American Civil War Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:People from Savannah, Georgia Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:American Jews Category:American Civil War nurses